Scandal
by theangstdribblers
Summary: Pretty Hermione made one mistake ... and it cost her. Now she would have to pay the price together with Draco Malfoy. DMHG
1. Rash Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rolling wrote his books though.

---

"Hey Mione we just won, and Voldiemots defeated and Harry just proposed to me, so I was thinking and we're going out to celebrate wanna come with us? asked a very smiling Ginny Weasley Hermione's best friend. They were best friends since Hogwarts and stuck together through the great war but thank goodness they had won, though Ron had died and everyone would never forget him.

"Sure,why not "agreed Hermione.

So they got changed. Hermione weared her hair down, she had grown it much longer and had it straightened so it flowed smoothly down her curvy body. She put on a red figure hugging strapless tube top and a blue denim mini skirt that showed of her cute butt and long toned legs and put some lipgloss and some eye liner and grey eyeshadow to finish her look. Ginny was wearing a gold tangtop that had the word Sexy in black across the chest and lowrise levis jeans that hugged her slim legs.

"Ginny you look so amazing wait till Harry sees you then he wont be able to keep his hands off of you" teased Hermione.

"Hermione you look so amazing wait till all the guys at the club see you then they won't be able to talk to you" teased Ginny.

Hermione took her 7 inch high black stilettos from the cupboard and strapped them on, as Ginny laced up her shiny gold espadrilles. Then the two girls linked arm in arm and locked their flat and went to meet their dates, and when she got down the stairs she saw Ron with Lavender, Nevil and Luna, Oliver Woods and Parvti and Harry with Ginny and took Harry's other arm that he offered to her and then they apprated to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione didn't mind that she was the only girl without a boyfriend but she was still looking for her special someone. They made their way to a cosy table together and Harry ordered some firewhiskys for Ron, Oliver, Nevil, himself and Luna and butterbeer for Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Parvti and himself again.

Then Tom the bartender came over and gave Hermione a Firewhisky saying it was from the gentleman over there and he pointed to where the gentleman was sitting and left. The man had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, with a killer smile and body. He winked flirtatiously with his handsome eyes at Hermione and she ignored him, playing hard to get.

Some other men turned to look at the exchange and stared jealously at the man who bought Hermione a drink, then turned to admire Hermione's figure and beauty. They also bought her drinks.

So Hermione raised her glass and said loudly "I'd like to make a toast to Harry and Ginny's marriage and for Harry finally defeating Voldiemot and for in memory of Ron and everyone will live happily together" and then they all raised their glasses and downed their drinks.

Then the group of people got really drunk and they laughed then sang and danced, some bartop danced for 3 hours! Then suddenly some man with blonde hair came and asked Hermione for this dance and one thing led to another and then they both started to make out very heavily and they got a room and they peeled off each other's clothes and made passionate love. They fell asleep in each others arms with satisfied looks on their faces.

---

R and R! Next chappie coming!


	2. Discovery!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rolling wrote his books though.

---

Review:

"_Then suddenly some man with blonde hair came and asked Hermione for this dance and one thing led to another and then they both started to make out very heavily and they got a room and they peeled off each other's clothes and made passionate love. They fell asleep in each others arms with satisfied looks on their faces."  
_  
---

Hermione woke up and rolled her eyes and was so shocked to find herself naked without her clothes. Oh no did she do something wrong last night? She rubbed over and found herself face to face with one very hot male … thank goodness he was a good looking one-night-stand. Oh wait, he looked so familiar oh no it could not be but Hermione didn't have time to figure out first because the man opened his eyes and started at her in shock

"Granger is that you oh my god did we have sex last night?"

"Oh my god malfoy is that you did we do it? I hope not but it looks like we did God help me why why why Malfoy oh my goodness what would Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender and Parvti and Luna and Ron and Oliver say? What would they say when they found out that I slept with Draco Malfoy?"

"You filthy mudblood I cannot believe I just spend the night with you! I have to sterilize myself!"

"But you were the one who started it oh no oh no."

"Stupid Mudblood, I hate!" Draco screamed at Hermione and was shocked to see her big brown eyes watering up. To tell you the truth, he secretly found Hermione very beautiful and sexy but he could not risk telling her because he knew she hated him.

Hermione secretly liked Malfoy but she couldn't tell anyone because they would be against it besides Malfoy hated her. He just insulted her and hurt her feelings that's why she began to cry.

"Oh no please don't cry Hermione" He didn't realize that he had called her by her first name, but she did and she turned to look at him in wonder.

"I am very sorry but I had a good time last night but I think this is wrong. Bye Hermione."

"Okay I understand."

They both dressed and Hermione put on a spaghetti strap white dress that showed off her volumtous body, and Draco wore this body hugging white shirt and tight leather pants. They both looked very sexy and bid each other goodbye, washed up and went home.

---

The next day Hermione threw up in the morning and she did not feel very well. So she got herself some healing potions. Good thing Ginny and Harry and Oliver and Lavender and Parvati and Ron and Luna and Nevil did not realize that she was gone the previous night because she could not deal with it if they found out that she slept with Draco Malfoy.

But the next day, Hermione threw up again and she had this terrible feeling so she went to the pharmacist to buy something and when Ginny asked her what it was she just said oh it's vitamins I have a headache and thankfully Ginny said okay sure take care.

Hermione went into the toilet and tried it and the pregnancy test turned green and Hermione was so shocked that she couldn't speak for an hour. This could only mean one thing: She was preganant and the only man she had slept with after Ron had died was Draco Malfoy and so she was pregnant with his child. This was very bad and she decided she would keep it a secret from everyone else but she had to tell Ginny because she was her best friend.

Hermione put on slim grey jeans, green heels and a lowcut yellow halter and some eyeshadow and went out to buy supplies, because if she was going to have a baby, she would have to be prepared.

---

Later when she got home, she sat down and sighed. Ginny came in soon, dressed in a short purple t-shirt and black miniskirt.

"Ginny I have something very important to tell you, Hermione took a deep breath and steadied her self to be brave. "I am pregnant."

"What? Who is the father? Are you okay Hermione?"

"I cannot tell you now but I will tell you someday."

"Okay I respect your decision but oh no congratulations then can I be the godmother?"

"Yes sure! But please don't tell anyone!"

"Okay, oh I am so excited Hermione!"

"Me too Ginny but I am wondering if I should tell the father…"

"Of course you have to he will have to support the child too… you do know who he is right?"

"Yes I do Ginny I just need to sort out my life now." Hermione tucked her hair back into a sexy ponytail and decided to go clubbing again to forget her troubles and Ginny went with her and brought Harry along.

Then as she was dancing someone approached her slowly and she turned around and realised it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

---

OMG I AM SO SO SORRY ANOTHER CLIFFEE. Will update very soon!

Review me please!


End file.
